Big adventure
by Buselmegin
Summary: Banjo and Kazooie revist some old worlds. Im going to submit more chapters as soon as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Big adventure.

Just another boring day in spiral mountain for Banjo and Kazooie. Banjo woke up early(12:00PM), got up and started the day.

"Good morning everyone!" Banjo said, a smile already on his face.

"Good morning Banjo" Kazooie said

"So, you want to do something today" Banjo said, Kazooie's eyes shot wide open.

"Sure!" Kazooie said excited that they were actually going to do something.

"You want to go back to some of the old worlds."Banjo said

"Okay!" Kazooie said with a huge grin forming on her face.

"Just let me go get Tooty" Banjo said, He walked over to Tooty's room.

"Hey Tooty me and Kazooie are going on a adventure, you comin" Banjo said

"I think I'll give it a miss" Tooty said

"Why, you love adventures" Banjo said, mystifyed

"I just don't feel like it, besides you remember what happened last time" Tooty said

"Oh, right" Banjo said

"Besides, I wouldn't want to interrupt your date." Tooty said, a grin on her face.

"Tooty!" Banjo said, blushing.

"Please, I know you like her" Tooty said, her grin turning into a smirk.

"Me, like Kazooie, no way, I-I… Alright you got me!" Banjo said, now even redder

"It's alright to like someone, besides, you've known each other for so long now, maybe she likes you to." Tooty said after looking at the expression on her brother's face. Banjo smiles.

Shortly after drooping Tooty of at bottles, Banjo and Kazooie begin their adventure.

"To bad your sister chickened out. Now its just me and you."Kazooie said a smile on her face. Banjo blushs.

Yeah, just me and you." Banjo says.

"so where should go first" Kazooie said

"How about Mumbo's Mountain?" Banjo asked

"Okay, I haven't seen skull boy in a while now anyway." Kazooie said

"Alright then let's go!" Banjo said, and with that Banjo started running and they were off on their grand adventure. As they walked up the spiraling path that led to Grunty's old lair they revisited the first time that they defeated Grunty.

"BOOM, BAM, SMACK, and the jinjonator smacked into old winkybunion and sent her straight to the ground!" Kazooie said as they laughed their heads off.

"I will never forget that memory." Banjo said still laughing a little. After they made it to the top Banjo to a leap and they started flying towards the entrance of Gruntildia's old lair. For a moment it seemed like nothing could go wrong. Banjo felt the wind blow through his fur. Then they landed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As they walked in Gruntildia's old lair they saw that cheato wasn't even there anymore, they were surrounded by nothing but each other, and the boulders blocking the path to both pathways.

"So how are we gonna ge-?" Banjo asked, scratching his head.

Before he was he was even finished talking, Kazooie had shot a grenade egg and sent the boulders flying. Banjo could only blush in embaressment. As they entered Mumbo's Mountain, a rush of nostalgia rushed past them, they remembered when they first met Mumbo and fought Conga. Kazooie hopped out of Banjo's backpack and started up the hill.

"Come on Banjo, I'll race you to Mumbo's!" Kazooie said as she started running up the hill.

Banjo also started running as fast as his legs could carry him. Soon, he finally caught up with kazooie. They got to where Mumbo's house was and saw Mumbo outside, Mumbo spotted them and walked up to them.

"Hello bear and bird what bring you to mountain?" Mumbo asked

"Nothing, we got a little bored so we were exploring some old worlds." Banjo said

"Oh! Bear and bird follow Mumbo inside! Mumbo has new transformation" Mumbo said excited for what new spell he had learned. But, just as they were heading towards Mumbo's giant skull hut, a giant, green spell came rumbling right towards them! Mumbo leaped out of the way and Banjo grabbed Kazooie and dove out of the spells way. KRASH! The spell left a giant crater where Mumbo's hut used to be. Mumbo stood up and froze at the where his hut used to be.

"Why? Why this happen to Mumbo?" Mumbo cried as he mourned his, now, demolished hut.

"What are you blubbering about? You have a bunch of other houses!" Kazooie said staring at Mumbo.

"This Mumbo's first house!" Mumbo retorted.

"Anyway, lets go see conga." Kazooie said, Ignoring Mumbo.

They went over to Conga's orange tree, they saw Conga sitting taking a nap. Kazooie grinned and coughed an egg out at Conga. Well that woke Conga up!

"GRRRRRR, what stupid bear and ugly bird want?" Conga said, annoyed that he had been woken up.

"Ugly?" Kazooie said with a glare as Conga fell back asleep.

"I don't think your ugly Kazooie." Banjo said

Kazooie looked into Banjo's blue eyes, her expression blank, her eyes soft, Banjo's heart was telling him tell her that he thought she was beautiful, that he loved her. But all he could muster up was:

"Really Kaz, your not ugly." Banjo said.

"Thanks Banjo, now come on lets get outa here." Kazooie said with a smile.

So they left Mumbo's Mountain, unaware that a certain bony hag was watching them.

"Their back in my lair, I see, unaware that I will have my victory!" Grunty said with a smirk.

She was staring into the murky water of dingpot, she saw that Banjo and Kazooie were heading towerds frezezey peak. She sent a pack of snowball flinging snow men there.

"Lets see them get past those snow men!" Grunty said as she cackled maniacly.

Back in the lair, Banjo and Kazooie were heading towards frezezey peak.

"So what are we gona do when we get there." Banjo said

"To the giant snowman of course!" Kazooie said with her usual tone of voice.

When they actually got there, Kazooie retreated inside Banjo's backpack. She hated the cold. She continued to chitter and chatter with her head sticking out of his backpack.

"Why did we come here!" Kazooie said, irritated by the harsh weather.

"Cause we wanted to go on top of the giant snowman hat, Besides, Its not THAT cold. Banjo said

"It might not be for you!" Kazooie said, still irrated.

They were heading up the scarf when something hit Kazooie. It was a snowball!

"Very mature Banjo!" Kazooie said, mad at Banjo.

"What ?" Banjo said, mystified.

"You threw a snowball at me!" Kazooie yelled.

After she said that Banjo got smacked by a snowball. Then Kazooie got hit square in the face with one. Kazooie was furious now! She flew out of her buddy's pack and spotted the source: snowmen. She started slamming into the giant red Xs on their hats. Banjo got up, realized what was happening, and started chucking snowballs! They kept on battling the snowmen till there was one left. Kazooie landed next to Banjo.

"You can have the last one." Kazooie said with a smirk"

Banjo the chucked a snowball, and the last snowman chucked a snowball, the snowman exploded and his snowball hit Kazooie, who fell right onto Banjo! And there they where, they were inchs apart from each other, they both blushed. They both froze up and stayed that way for atleast ten minutes.

"Come on lets go, im freezen." Kazooie said as she hopped back in Banjo's backpack

"I'm tellin ya, you'll get used to it." Banjo said, still very red from what just happened.

"Alright lets hit one more world then get to isle 'o hags." Banjo said as they exited frezezy peak.

"Okay, but I get to pick this time!" Kazooie said

"Well, where do you wanna go? Banjo asked

They were standing in front of the huge entrance of Mad Monster Mansion. Just how Kazooie hated frezezy peak, Banjo hated Mad Monster Mansion, it was scary, there were ghosts every entered the huge mansion in the center, they were walking around the huge furniture.

"I hate this place" Banjo said as they walked under a huge chair.

"It's not THAT scary Banjo." Kazooie said giggling

"Maybe for you it's not." Banjo said.

There was silence. Banjo looked over. Kazooie was gone!

"Kazooie!" Banjo cried

He looked all around the dining room, no Kazooie, He went in the attic, looked in all the barrels labeled "1881", no Kazooie. He went outside and was going towards the church gate when something popped out in front of him. Banjo fell backwards

"RAAAAHHH." It was Kazooie.

Kazooie began laughing her head off until she saw the look on her best friend's face.

"B-Banjo I'm really sorry, it was just a joke" Kazooie said, truly sorry.

"You got me pretty good" Banjo said chuckling a little

"Yeah, I guess I did" Kazooie said, happy to see her bear buddy smiling again.

And with that, they walked out of Mad Monster Mansion, Kazooie's wing on Banjo's shoulder, and Banjo's arm around Kazooie.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm gonna skip right to the chapter and not ramble on like I am now.

Chapter three

The jinjo village was filled with happy laughing jinjos running, playing tag, and just having the time of their lives. Banjo and Kazooie headed over to the warp silo and jumped in, they heard Jamjars through a small speaker.

"Where too, punks?" Jamjars asked

"The plateu please." Banjo said politly.

"And step on it, bozo!" Kazooie smirked.

"Whatever." Jamjars said. When they got to the entrance of Glitter Gulch Mine, they heard a familier voice.

"Hey big bear!" It was Honey B.

"Hi Honey!" Banjo said.

"What do you want wasp lady?" Kazooie said as she glared at Honey.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interupt your date." Honey said with a smirk. They both started to look quite flustered. Kazooie took Banjo's paw and dragged him over to the entrance to Glitter Gulch Mine and pushed him in. Before Kazooie went too, she shot one last glare at Honey B. then jumped down to Glitter Gulch Mine. When Kazooie landed, she saw Banjo waiting for her.

"Hey um.. Kazooie..about what happened back there..."Banjo said as he looked into Kazooie's emerald green eyes, those beautiful green eyes...Kazooie walked behind Banjo and wrapped her wings around him and rested her head on his shoulder witch, somehow, made Banjo grow even redder.

"It's ok." Kazooie whispered.

"I never really liked her anyway." Banjo smirked. Kazooie giggled.'She's so cute when she giggles' Banjo thought happily. Kazooie gently pulled away and did something that Banjo thought she would never do. She pecked him on the cheek. She then began to walk away and looked back, Banjo was standing there, wide eyed and flustered. Kazooie snickered and hopped in his backpack and pecked his head.

"Come on, let's go!" Kazooie said, holding back a smirk.

"Wha...Oh! Yeah let's, uh get going then" Banjo began walking around the giant mine. Kazooie spotted the mine cart and pointed to it. They grinned and took oppisite sides on the cart. They began cranking at a steady pace and then got faster to get over any hills they might encounter. At one point they entered a cave filled with sparkling diamonds. Then Kazooie couldn't stop looking into Banjo's sparkling blue eyes, they looked so deep and warm...Wait! why was she thinking about him like this? She wondered what it would feel like, or how,if they would kiss, if he would rub her back and send shivers down her spine. Kazooie blushed at her thoughts. Why was she thinking about him like this? Maybe she wanted more than friendship, maybe she loved him. She still didn't know.

"Hey, Kazooie!" Banjo said. Kazooie snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Uh lets get outa here." Kazooie said as she got off the cart. When they got out they saw it was almost sunset.

"Alright, I guess you get to pick the last place." Kazooie said.

"Alright. But where should we go?" Banjo wondered. Banjo snapped his fingers. They were on the giant stone island where Humba's hut once stood in Cloud Cuckooland

"I hate this place!" Kazooie said sounding irratated.

"Is there anything you don't hate?" Banjo asked. Kazooie grinned.

"I don't hate you." Kazooie said. Banjo blushed.

"Why are we here anyway?" Kazooie asked.

"C-cause it's really nice here at sunset." Banjo said almost sounding seductive.

"Oh well alright." Kazooie said. A phew moments later Kazooie felt someone shaking her. She poked her head out of the backpack and stared wide eyed at what she saw. It was the most beautiful sunset Kazooie had ever seen. Banjo then nudged her out of the backpack. Then he shly, but boldly started rubbing her wing with his paw. Kazooie felt cold tingles down her spine. She gasped when Banjo put his arms around her and pulled her up to his chest, his nice warm chest...there she went again thinking about him like this. She had to admit, it felt pretty good. She wrapped her wings around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey uh, Kaz." Banjo said

"Yeah" Kazooie said.

"I, uh, I've been feeling things...a-about you." Banjo whispered

"L-like what?" Kazooie asked

"Like, I wanna be more then friends." Banjo whispered.

" R-really?" Kazooie said, astoinished.

"Y-yeah, um Kazooie? I-I l-love you Kazooie." Banjo said, it felt really good saying it to.

"Oh Banjo! I love you too!" Kazooie said and pulled Banjo into a kiss. Time stood still as they kissed. At one point Banjo fell backwards but pulled Kazooie down with him. They loved eachother so much. Banjo began rubbing Kazooie's back and kazooie began nuzzling Banjo's lips with her beak. They knew they were gonna be together forever.

THE END.


End file.
